a Monster in the Games
by the Swedish Soprano
Summary: Note: i know i said the Avoxes work in District 1 and the bread is different in District 1 i meant to say the Capitol. Leila Delacroix is 16 and living in District 12. after her sister is picked she volunteers and goes in with Scott McCall


My eyes shoot open from a deep and restless sleep. I rub my tired eyes and i stare up at the ugly wood paneled ceiling. No wonder I was restless last night. Today was the Reaping of District 12. I got up and looked over at my sister, Vera, who's sleeping curled up under the covers her dark brown hair spread out on her pillow like a chocolate waterfall. I slide out of bed quietly so I don't wake up Vera and my mother who is sleeping peacefully in the next room. Up till 5 years ago my mother was happily married to my Father until he was publicly executed. He worked in the Coal Mines here in District 12, he was caught making rebel plans against the Capitol and was sent to the Capitol Prison. He stayed there for 6 whole months until they announced his execution date. That day I became the provider for me, Vera, and my Mother while my father lay shot to death in a Capitol Prison. His other affiliates, 3 men and 1 woman, were turned into Avoxes their tongues mutilated so they couldn't speak, forced into serving the citizens of District 1.

I go quietly around the room, picking out a pair of tan pants, a black short sleeved v-neck blouse, brown boots, and a dark tan leather jacket. I quickly put my long, luscious, dirty blonde hair into a half up-half down hairdo and open the door and step out into the early morning light. I walk on the gravel road way , the gray morning light as my companion. I live out on The Seam in District 12 in a little house that's only big enough for a family of mice. Things have been pretty bad in District 12. starvation, poverty, homelessness, and poor medicine are a part of our daily lives. We were lucky if we even got a rabbit big enough to feed us all. and our bread isn't like real bread they have in District 1 it's this ugly, coarse, dry, ration grain stuff that isn't even grain. The only place that sells real bread and cakes and pastries is the McCall Bakery in the town market. Me and Vera always go by and admire the beautiful bakery goods even though we cant afford it. It's nice to see a little bit of beauty in such an ugly town. I finally reach the end of our District, and how do I know?, because of the 20 foot high electrical barbed wire fence the Capitol installed. I listen closely for the hum of the electric that flows through the fence. It's only really kept on at night and not during the day. It was made to keep out unwanted animals and to prevent anyone from escaping. I slip under the weak spot in the fence I found and start off towards the woods.

It's technically illegal to hunt in the woods of Panem but so many people in District 12 are starving that the Peacekeepers don't pay attention to the rabbits and turkeys I trade to the Head Peacekeeper for some sugar or for some vegetables. I finally enter the woods and load an arrow onto my bow I step quietly around keeping my eyes and ears open. I don't see anything yet but I finally spot a plump looking squirrel sitting on the ground munching on a nut I take aim and fire. Sending an arrow right through the squirrel's eye. Suddenly a voice goes "HEY! What are you doing out here! Don't you know poaching is illegal" I spin around in fear but only to find my best friend, Jackson Whitmore, laughing at me like a fool. "oh I got you good Lei-Lei" still laughing like a complete idiot. Lei-Lei is just a nickname he made out of my real name, Leila Delacroix, Jackson is 18 but looks like an adult, he's tall, handsome, he has blue eyes, and light brown hair that spikes up in the front. I smile at him, a small laugh coming out of me he smiles at me, again, "you know" he says "I think your most happiest, Hunting, here in the woods". He's right, ever since my father died I found happiness in nothing. My mother went aloof and distant leaving me and Vera to fend for ourselves. We almost died from starvation.i push that horrid thought out of my mind when Jackson holds up a fresh loaf of REAL bread that he got from the bakery, the wind blows it's sweet aroma over my face "I traded it to the Baker for 3 rabbits. He made it just today for Reaping Day" that reminds me of what Vera gave me last night. It was a perfect cube of Goat Cheese that she made from her prized goat, Princess, it smells sweet and tangy. I unwrap the basil leaves that enclose it and pick some fresh Blackberries. I walk with Jackson to the cliff overlooking the river, our delicious feast in our hands, he rips me off a hunk of bread and says "Happy Hunger Games, everyone!" in his Effie Trinket impersonation, Effie Trinket is District 12's escort she's a bubbly and very chipper woman from District 1 that always opened the Reaping with that. I finish his phrase by saying "and may the odds EVER be in your favor".

Jackson scans the horizon. He's silent for a while before saying "you know, we could live here out in the woods. We can make it just you and me. no Capitol with their stupid laws, no Hunger Games, no Reaping Day, and no sarvation" I look at him "I wish I could…but I have Vera and my mother. I can't let them starve. They don't know how too hunt. And plus Vera is afraid of the woods" I know this because I took Vera into the woods once to teach her how to hunt. She refused to shoot the rabbits and squirrels and when she heard a twig snap she literally flew back to the fence screaming. I take a bite of the bread and cheese, the cheese seeping into the bread giving the bread the tangy flavor of the cheese. I eat a couple of the blackberries and hear the hum of a Hovercraft above us me and Jackson scramble to a rocky ledge where we hide from them. Usually when we see a hovercraft in district 12 is for important government announcements or Reaping Day. But they are always looking for law-breakers. "come on Leila let's go home. We have to get ready anyways" I nod in agreement. We go to the fence and duck under it. He goes to his house further into town and I go back to my house in the Seam. I watch as mothers sit on their porches getting their children ready for the Reaping. I get to my small house and open the door. I see Vera in my first Reaping dress, her hair tied into two braids. My mother is wearing a dress from her apothecary days and her hair, which is dirty blonde like mine, is done into a loose bun. She looks at me and smiles "hello, dear" she says and kisses me tenderly on the cheek. "I brought some game home" I say and hold up the bunch of rabbits and squirrel "two rabbits and one squirrel". "that's wonderful honey, I can make stew out of that. Theres a hot bath waiting for you and I laid out a dress for you" I nod and walk into the bathroom and strip down naked and get into the old porcelain tub. I wash my hair with our homemade cherry blossom shampoo and wash my face and body with the little scummy bar of soap we have. I take a breath and dive under the water to wash everything off . I come back up and run my pruny fingers through my wet hair and i get out and dry off. With a towel around me I walk into my room and see my mother's blue dress that she wore at her reapings when she was my age. I put on fresh underwear and put on the dress I look in the cracked floor length mirror my mother comes in and looks at me and says "you look beautiful, sweetheart" she says a smile touching her lips "are you sure it's okay that I ware your dress?" I ask she nods and begins to do my hair. She curls it a bit so it looks wavy and puts a blue ribbon on it to make it look nice. Vera comes in next and looks at me "you look beautiful" she whispers "and nothing like myself" I say my mother has left the room to do some last minuet preparations I look at Vera the scared look in her eyes tell me shes afraid today. I get down on my knees to her height I hug her and say "don't worry, Vera it's your first year and you probably wont get picked" I know this because I'm entered 16 times because of my age. Every 12 year old has his or her name put in once because the Capitol doesn't want young ones that much. Jackson is in there 27 times because he asked to be in there that many times. I see that some of Vera's blouse is peaking up from her skirt "tuck your tail in, you little duck" I smile and tuck it back in and she smiles and gives me a little "Quack". We eat some berries and drink some milk from Princess and then at 1 o'clock we head out towards the square. The square is done up nicely with colorful banners and garlands of flowers but today it feels morbid especially with the camera crews perched like vultures on the buildings. The square is set up with several tables and roped off sections marked with ages. Oldest in the front youngest in the back. Friends and family stand along the premiter holding hands tightly, others who don't have any loved ones or just don't care go off and make bets. I walk with Vera clutching my hand and go into a line with other girls who are getting there fingers pricked for identification. Vera sees this and gets worried "what's that?" she asks fear in her voice. "it's just a prick to the finger, doesn't hurt much" I reassure her she nods quietly. "next" says the female peacekeeper I go up and she slides my finger into a black gun looking thing. I feel the sharp pinch and hear a small ping and watch my name flash onto the small screen. Vera gets hers done and winces a little when her finger is pricked a look at her and smile. She smiles too and scurry's off to join the other 12 year olds. I walk over to my section and stand in the middle of grimed faced boys and girls. The square becomes more packed and claustrophobic. Just then the doors to the Building of Justice open and the town officials step out along with Effie. They go and sit on the stage and Mayor Undersee goes and gives his usual speech.

I look around for Vera but I can't find her I look at the giant screens set up and I look there but still can't find her. Just then the Mayor completes his speech and sits. Effie Trinket struts up to the microphone a big flashy smile on her powder white and make uped face. She's wearing a bright pink suit with exaggerated shoulders and black 10 inch heels. Her wig is poofy and curly and a soft pink "happy Hunger Games everyone!" she says in her strange Capitol accent "and may the odds EVER be in your favor!" she looks out at the crowd and says "now let's begin by watching a short presentation about the history of the Games" she steps back from the microphone as the video plays. Images of war and destruction is shown on the screen as well as the still smoldering ruins of District 13. When the video is finally over she steps back up and says "I just love that! Know shall we begin? I know your all very excited! Ladies first!" she walks primly over to the glass bowl contains the girls names. My heart beat quickens and I watch in anticipation as her long fingers gracefully go over the tiny slips of paper. She spots one and grabs it in between her fingers she walks back over to the microphone and says "here it is everyone! Your female tribute for District 12" she unrolls the paper and smooths it out. She clears her throat and looks down at the paper as she reads it. I take a deep breath and hold it.

"Vera Delacroix!"

Oh my god.


End file.
